


Don't let Miss T see this

by rejerito



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejerito/pseuds/rejerito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they have shower-sex Arya thinks this must be about the stupidest thing they have ever tried yet because they are going to slip and break their necks and die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let Miss T see this

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even know what I did here...  
> Little smut!fic I wrote feeling horny.  
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)

The first time they have shower-sex Arya thinks this must be about the stupidest thing they have ever tried yet because they are going to slip and break their necks and die.

It's saturday morning and she had promised Sansa she would go and help her pick a present for their Mom's birthday. She had been about to tell her sister that _no way_ she was getting up early on a _weekend_ when Gendry informed her he wouldn't be able to drive her to her Parents' later because of work, so she had bit her tongue and agreed to a tortuous morning with her sister dragging her from shop to shop.

The alarm went off, and only after what seemed like a battle in her sleepy state, was she able to get her phone to stop vibrating before the buzzing sound could wake up Gendry. She grabbed her pillow to muffle the long, agonic groan she made, cursing Sansa for being her only option to get a ride to Winterfell.

She palmed the floor blindly in hopes for the modesty of her panties and shirt but gave up when it became clear she must have thrown them some other direction last night in her hurry to jump Gendry.

_'Fuck it. It's not my problem if Miss T likes too peep into my boyfriend's flat.'_

Miss T is Gendry's suspiciously overly too nice elderly neighbour who spends way too much time looking out her window.

He had laughed himself silly the first time Arya told him she had caught the old hag more than once glued to her window in the early hours when Gendry liked to walk around in nothing but his boxers. That had only earned him a furious punch in the stomach.

Arya got up and covered herself as best as she could with her arms, crossing her way to the bathroom as fast as possible, hoping the creepy woman was still asleep.

She was already humming happily under the hot water when she heard the bathroom door open. For one moment she feared he was going to take a piss while she was in the shower and that she would have to come out and kill him.

It's one of the things she just can't stand. She has always apreciated how comfortable they were around each other in their different levels of undress when they were alone in his flat, but she will not let themselves become one of those couples who took a shit in front of the other just because they were _way_ too comfortable.

She relaxes when she hears him going the opposite direction than the toilet and one moment later Gendry's tousled head peeks into the shower.

"Brought you some clothes." he yawns "Figured you'd walk naked in here in your zombie-like state. Miss T watching and all."

"Fuck!" Arya curses turning away from the opened door quickly, stupidly trying to cover herself, which only causes Gendry to laugh at her "Shut up, Stupid! I don't want her to see my boobs!"

"Calm down. She wasn't up yet." he chuckles "And I doubt she has x-ray vision to see through walls. Wouldn't blame her for trying though..." he adds thst last bit a little more serious, letting his eyes roam over her naked body.

Arya's stomach makes a flip and she tries to ignore the fluttery warm sensation his darkening eyes are making her feel. She knows all too well what that leads to, and though she would all too gladly indulge in a quickie, she has just no time for that and taking yet another shower afterwards now.

"Here." she throws a small soapy towel at him "Make yourself usefull since you're already awake."

She decides to ignore Gendry's smug smile as he steps inside the shower and to enjoy the warm water while he rubs her back.

She's resumes humming as he runs the towel from one shoulder slowly up to her neck and then to her other shoulder. Her shoulderblades are next and Arya wishes they would do this more often as he continues to draw soapy circles all the way down to small of her back.

She makes a moany sound when she feels him through his shorts against her ass, and wonders when he had stepped so close without her realizing it. His breath is tickling her ear, his warm chest touching her back and one of his hands resting on her waist while the one with the towel continues to draw circles dangerously low on her belly now.

"Gendry," she tries to protest as his lips find her neck "What are you-!!" but all words flee her before she can finish, a low moan escaping her as he runs the slippery material ever so slowly between her legs and over her cunt. She is about to tell him to stop when a louder moan escapes her as his hand comes back out, this time parting her folds, the soapy thing caressing her clit deliciously.

"We- W-we can't-" she starts to blabber "S-Sansa. She... She will be here any minute-!" But instead of pushing his hand away she finds herself pushing it harder against herself.

"There's time. We have time..." Gendry says trying to get off his shorts without stopping his motions "Besides... I always wanted to do it in the shower."

_'Wait. What?'_

"We can't do it in the shower, you morron..." she manages to protest half-heartedly "What if we slip and die?"

Gendry just slings his arm around her waist and holds her closer to him "I've got you."

She's trying to come up with some other argument why they shouldn't do this here but his erection resting between her butt-cheeks has her cunt throbbing and now that his fingers are slipping inside of her she doesn't really want him to stop anyway.

" _Fuck!_ You're so fucking wet." he curses just before shifting their hips and finally pushing his cock inside her, very slowly.

They both moan when he can't go any further and he kisses her neck one last time before starting to move.

His thrust are carefull at first, trying to balance them both, and yet Arya is already gasping for air, one hand holding Gendry's arm around her tightly and the other bracing herself against the wall.

She doesn't peak yet but a strong wave of pleasure runs through her whole body when he moves his hand to press against the lowest part of her belly, just the way she likes when he's fucking her from behind, and her cunt tightens around him. Gendry makes a sound that sounds more like a growl than anything and he starts to thrust faster.

Arya inmediately has to put both her hands against the tiles for support after slipping slightly the first two more powerful thrusts. She only hopes that Gendry knows what he's doing because the last thing she needs is to explain to a screaming Sansa why she found them dead and naked with their necks broken because they slipped having shower-sex.

Gendry starts to suck that spot on her neck she loves and it becomes just too much. His slippery skin rubbing against hers, the warm water running down their bodies and him moving unbearably hot inside of her have her gasping desperately for air.

Her legs start to tremble and if she weren't too afraid to let go of the wall she would try touch herself to rush this along before she dies of lack of oxygen instead. But Gendry seems to have other plans and shifts his arm around her waist to lift her leg and the other up to entwine his fingers through hers and help her support themselves.

His thrusts are even faster now and deeper if possible, hitting that spot inside her just the right way and Arya feels almost embarassed about the whimpering sounds she's making. She had never been the quiet type but never in her life had she moaned so uncontrollably nor so loudly.

She's not sure she can keep up this rythm much longer and judging by his short breaths neither does he.

Gendry lifts her leg tighter to her body and buries his face in her neck one last time pleading "Please, Arry, _please_... Come for me, sweetheart."

And although she likes to pretend she hates those endearments, she loves the rare times he calls her that, as if she were something precious to him. And he knows that. It's exactly that word that pushes her finally over the edge, head thrown back against his shoulder, cunt squeezing repeatedly around him and her free hand trying to feel him pulse his seed inside her as he finishes with her.

They're still joined, leaning against the cold tiles for support and trying to catch their breaths when the door-bell starts to ring. Arya groans in protest not prepared to let go of him, although he's already gone soft and is slipping out of her. Gendry chuckles softly and kisses her behind the ear contendly. 

"You ok there?" he asks a bit worried when she still doesn't move and continues to press her fevered face against the cool wall.

She's about to ask him why she wouldn't be ok when she realizes her whole body is still trembling slightly. "Gonna need a moment here..." Arya manages to croak out, her face still glued to the tiles. "That was just... _WOW_..."

Gendry gives her one last kiss on her shoulder before moving away smiling. "You take your time and finish here while I let you sister up."

Arya nods and even manages to mumble for him to cover himself with a tower at least "Don't want Miss T having a heart-attack checking out your naked ass..."

She threw a quick look to where Gendry had left her clothes just outside the shower and groaned again.

_'And how the fuck am I supossed to get there without leaving this wall?'_

When she finally enteres the kitchen all dressed and still a bit wobbly, Sansa is already seated by the table sipping on her tea while Gendry is finishing cooking their breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine!" Sansa sings a little too cheery for Arya's taste "What's up with the funny walk?" her sister asks as she tries to walk as straight as possible to her seat.

"Slipped in the shower." she answers blushing hard. She wanted to punch that stupid smile off of Gendry's face.

"Don't even believe for one second I will let you stay here, Arya. You _promised_ you'd come. And I know all about your little tricks, young lady."

Gendry barks in laughter at Sansa's perfect imitation of their mother. Now, Arya just wants to murder him.

"For the Gods' sake, Gendry!" Sansa shrieks next, effectively shutting him up "What are you? Fifteen or something?" Arya doesn't even know what this fuss is all about when her sister is already flyin over to her alarmed "Leaving a hickey like this! And on Mom's birthday! She's going to be furious when she sees!"

An angry Arya tries to throw her dirty napkin at Gendry's scared face, but missed completely. Her mother seems to have a gift of sniffing out hickeys and she knew she would give them both the death glare all evening.

"Please, Sansa. You'll be able to do something about that, right?" he pleads in a desperate tone.

Sansa sighs tiredly. "I'll see what I can do..." It's not the first time she had to do this for them. "Wear this for now."

"I'm not wearing your scarf." Arya protests disgusted "It's _pink_!"

"Oh, 'come on. I'll buy you another one later." her sister says, wrapping the scarf around her neck anyway "One with skulls and bloody roses or whatever that emo stuff you like so much is."

"It's not emo!" she protests again as she lets Sansa help her up to leave. "It's gothic, which is very different!"

Sansa simply rolls her eyes at that and drags her towards the door, when Arya realizes she forgot something very important. "Wait a sec!"

She shakes her arm free and hurries back to sit on Gendry's lap, taking his surprised face in her hands to kiss him long and deep.

"I haven't even kissed you propperly today." she smiles at him when she moves away a little.

"Awww... You two are actually so sweet when you're not marking each other like wild animals." Sansa coos with wet eyes.

"Shut up, Sans!" Arya yells flustered, but Gendry is smilling from ear to ear.

"I'll come over as soon as I'm done at work." he promises.

"You better." Arya threatens before giving him another quick kiss and dragging a teary Sansa waving him good-bye out of the apartment.


End file.
